


Movie Night

by orphan_account



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Bad movies, Couch Cuddles, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Humor, M/M, Other, Public Sex, Sans is a dork, Semi-Public Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-22
Updated: 2016-01-22
Packaged: 2018-05-15 13:23:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5786719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sans is a huge dork. You jerk Sans off on the couch next to Papyrus who is too oblivious to catch you two.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Movie Night

**Author's Note:**

> This is sinful I am sinful

"Cabin Fever" was about the least sexy movie you had ever seen. Yet, it seemed that Sans was always horny, no matter what gross things were on the screen. 

You, Sans, and Papyrus had all sat down to binge watch horror movies. Papyrus had insisted that monster movies were far scarier, and you felt the need to prove him wrong. As a first choice, you picked the goriest, sickest movie you could find. The skeleton bros were sure to appreciate this one.

Sans was adamant that he cuddle you the entire time, to "keep you safe." It was a poor excuse, but you humored him anyway. Snuggling with your skeleton was one of your favorite pastimes. He had a blanket draped over the two of you and his arms squeezed tightly around your waist. One of his legs was thrown haphazardly across your lap, and you were trailing your fingers up and down the smooth bone.

Not even twenty minutes into the movie, a pretty raunchy sex scene came on screen. Your cheeks flushed and you cast your eyes downward to escape the awkwardness. While the overly exaggerated moans played over the speaker, you noticed Sans shifting uncomfortably beside you. A quick glance over to him revealed a not-so-subtle bulge in the blanket. One that was...uh, glowing blue.

You rolled your eyes, then poked Sans' arm. He looked over at you, then blushed furiously and quickly covered up. You gave the blushing skeleton an "are you serious" look, and glanced over at Papyrus to see if he had noticed. Luckily, his gaze was fixed on the screen and he was almost on the edge of his seat, watching to see what would happen next.

Your attention turned back to Sans, who gave you a sheepish grin. And because you were mischievous, and just the slightest bit evil, you took the opportunity to slip your hand farther up his leg, to the waistband of his shorts. Sans gave you a wide eyed look, but you just smiled and winked. 

The action on the tv screen had progressed a bit, but only Papyrus was paying attention. Sans was more focused on your hand, which had gone from playing just above his waist, to dipping down to brush against his hard cock. The second your hand touched his erection, he hissed in a breath. 

You shook your head and pressed your finger to your lips, silencing him. "We don't want Papyrus to catch us, do we?" You murmured lowly. Sans swallowed audibly, and nodded in understanding. 

Being gentle at first, you ran your hand along the edge of Sans' pubic bone, then moved to wrap your fingers around his dick. Sans tensed and slammed his head back into the couch. Papyrus took no notice, fortunately, and you were able continue. 

Hand moving slowly along his shaft, you leant over to press your lips to Sans' neck bones. You saw that he had formed a tongue to bite down on with his magic. A muffled gasp was heard when you ran your thumb over the head. His cock was already dripping, and you could tell that he was having trouble keeping quiet.

You were feeling a little cruel, so you nibbled a bit on Sans' clavicle. You knew it always drive him crazy, and this time was no exception. "H-hah!" He yelped, magic tongue dissolving. Seemed like he couldn't control his magic too well when he was focusing so hard on keeping his voice down.

Papyrus looked over. "Sans, did you say something?"

You immediately released him, and you heard a small whimper in response. "N-no, Papy. I didn't say anything, let's keep watching the movie."

Since he was a little naïve, Papyrus bought the lie instantly and shrugged, returning to his horror film.

You smirked at Sans and shushed him again. "Gotta be quiet if you want to have fun here."

Sans shifted and breathed out a shaky sigh. You took this as a signal to keep going, and you resumed your slow strokes. "Mm, more, p-please." He whispered, barely keeping the desperation out of his voice. 

Generosity was never your strong suit, but you took pity on him and sped up your movements. The blanket over you two up and down rapidly, and you quickly shifted so that it was less obvious. 

Sans huffed and groaned softly. He buried his face in your shoulder and bit down hard on your shoulder. A loud moaned thrummed against your skin, and you paused to look over at Papyrus. Sans whined high and loud at the loss of friction and bucked against your hand.

This time, Papyrus was looking at you with suspicious eyes. "Are you afraid of the movie, Sans? Why do you have your face hidden?"

Sans lifted his head up, eyes heavy lidded, a dark blue blush covering his cheeks, and his breath coming in heavy pants. "'M fine, bro. D-don't worr-ah!"

You had started to pleasure him again right in the middle of his sentence, and it caused him to moan and shove his face into the crook of your neck again. 

The taller skeleton brother frowned. "Are you sure you're okay? You're acting very strange."  
"N-nope," Sans mumbled. "Just, hah, just f-fine. Ahhh, needed to just, mm, rest my eyes, fuck, my eyes for a bit."

With a groan, Papyrus turned away. "You're so lazy. You can't even stay awake for a movie!"

"'M gonna kill-k-kill you." Sans stuttered to you, trying to keep his voice low. 

You chuckled and simply sped up. Sans had begun to lightly thrust into your hand, and his bony fingers dug into your arm. "Close, fuck, Y/N."

You pressed your lips to his cheek, and whispered, "Come, Sans. For me."

This did it for the skeleton. He arched and whimpered your name. Blue fluid coated your hand and splattered onto the blanket, but you didn't let that faze you. You worked him through his orgasm, and made sure that Papyrus kept his eyes on the tv. 

Soon, Sans slumped against the couch, body completely slack. The blanket was probably stained, but you didn't mind. What mattered was that your wonderful boyfriend was happy, and because of that, you were happy. You rubbed your hand soothingly along his ribs as he trembled. 

With a loud yawn and a barely audible "thank you," Sans fell against you and closed his eyes. Astoundingly, Papyrus was still transfixed by the movie, and hadn't noticed anything. You sighed in relief and cuddled close to Sans, nuzzling against him in your version of a kiss. "I love you."

Sans held you tighter, and smiled against your shoulder. "Love you too, my human."


End file.
